


Party Favor

by notevennoticed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, drunk korra, party time, sneaky asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevennoticed/pseuds/notevennoticed
Summary: Korra and Kuvira play this game at parties- find people and hook up with them. First to get the amount of number set as the goal wins and loser treats the other out for food. Perhaps, tonight however, Korra meets her match.





	Party Favor

Korra felt herself falling asleep. She blinked multiple times in an attempt to stay awake. Her efforts were futile as she tried to stifle a yawn. Being cautious of her professor’s watchful eye, she sent a text to her best friend.

K: Bo, tonight. We going out. Need to get drunk. Tough week.

B: YES! OPAL’S THROWING A HUGE PARTY!

K: Perfect.

B: OMG.

K: ?

B: I’M JUST SO EXCITED :D

Korra slipped her phone back in her pocket and glanced over at the clock. There was only a minute left so she quietly packed her things away. It was her last class of the day so she was looking forward to going to the gym for an hour or two, napping, and then getting ready for tonight.

Her professor eventually stopped talking, signaling the end of class and Korra bolted out of her seat. She made it back to her dorm room rather quickly and dropped her school stuff haphazardly at her desk.

“Kuv, let’s go. Gym time and then nap time and then party time!”

Her roommate/workout buddy/best friend groaned and opened the door adjacent to her room already dressed in her workout clothes.

“Calm your tits, I’m ready.”

***

“So, Korra, what’s the magic number tonight?” Kuvira said, adding more weight onto the bar. “Try not to bring one back that doesn’t want to leave though. It’s really awkward when I have to be the one that kicks them out because you already bailed on them.”

“Don’t worry, Kuvira. I’ll keep it at a minimum this time. Probably will just make out with them at the most. So like 3?” Korra replied, setting herself underneath the bar to begin her bench press.

“Gender doesn’t matter?” Kuvira asked, watching carefully when Korra began her reps.

They were not completely sure how it started, but they started this competition when they went out about how many people they can hook up with. They changed the rules every now and then, about the number, any specific gender, or how far they’re gonna go with a person. The person that reaches the number first gets bragging rights and the loser has to buy food for the winner.

“Let’s do girls tonight,” Korra huffed, reracking the bar. “I mean, just making out tonight. If it goes farther, then I guess it goes farther. But seriously, get 3 girls to make out with is the challenge tonight.”

“Alright, deal. Prepare to lose Kor.”

“You wish.”

***

Korra and Kuvira arrived at Opal’s place a little early to help her set up and prepare the jungle juice. They were put in charge of making the juice ever since their freshmen year where they had managed to mix an ungodly amount of alcohol with sodas and juice to make a relatively good tasting, but very potent, drink.

Opal greeted them and proceeded to finish up setting the stereo system.

“Any preference for what we’re making tonight, Op?” Korra asked surveying the many bottles of alcohol and mixers. “Drunk, just plain stupid drunk, or brave enough to do something stupid drunk.”

“Brave enough to do something stupid drunk. I got plans for you,” Opal smirked, unscrewing one of the bottles of vodka. “It’s nothing bad or illegal. Just good fun. And don’t worry, it won’t interfere with that stupid game that you and Kuvira play.”

Korra shot her a skeptical look while Kuvira began to chuckle.

“What’s so funny, Kuv?” Korra asked, catching the shared look between the two other girls.

“Your face,” Kuvira sassed.

Korra just rolled her eyes and began pouring bottles into the container. “When’s Bolin coming?”

“He said he’ll be here in 20 minutes. I asked him to go pick up a friend,” Opal said, looking at her phone while walking into the living room.

“Is Mako coming too?  Because if he is, Kuvira, I need you to promise me that you will make sure I do not make out with him. I do not want to wake up tomorrow with regrets such as that. You know what? If I make out with him, I automatically lose.”

Kuvira smirked, “Don’t worry, I pinky promise I will not let you make out with Mako. I don’t want to deal with that drama again. Although it would be an easy way for me to win.”

“Thanks, best friend. But I feel like you know what Opal is up to, so tell m-” Korra was interrupted by the music that began to blast out of the sound system.

“Let’s take shots!” Opal exclaimed, walking back into the kitchen. She lined up six shot glasses and poured vodka into them. “Two each. Let’s get a lil’ buzzed before everyone shows up.”

They all picked up the shots and downed them easily.

“Alright, let’s get this party started.”

***

A good hour into the party, Korra already managed to get two girls to make out with her. They were strangers, of course. She was lowkey proud of herself. She was one away from beating Kuvira, and that would be a record between the both of them of how fast one of them had won a challenge.

She thought about the past hour and remembered that once Bolin had arrived, they had taken three more shots and that was enough to get her at a good buzz. And once she reached that level, she just poured herself a cup of jungle juice and plopped herself on the couch, observing everyone else.

She spotted Kuvira stumbling over to her and scooted over on the couch to make room for her best friend.

“You having fun, Kuv? How many girls have you kissed so far?” She asked, chuckling at her friend’s frown.

“I’ve only got one so far. I know you need just one more,” Kuvira grumbled. “If I lose again, I swea-“

Wondering why Kuvira stopped talking, Korra looked over in the general direction where Kuvira was staring off to and spotted that awkward figure of her ex-boyfriend walking in.

“I mean, I could not stop you from making out with Mako, but then I’d be a shitty friend. And I’m not a shitty friend. So I won’t. But, I want to win. But, I promised. Damn it, stupid sober logical me had to go and be a good friend,” Kuvira rambled, grabbing Korra’s cup and taking a long drink from it.

Korra just looked over at her best friend, amused, “How about this Kuv, I’ll kiss you and let it count for the total, but if won’t count for mine.”

Kuvira smirked, “I knew you always wanted a piece of me. I’m surprised that we haven’t drunkenly hooked up with each other yet. But you offered, and I don’t want to lose and spend $50 on feeding you again, I’m a take it.”

They both leaned in and both immediately started laughing when their lips met for a rather chaste kiss.

“Wow, Korra, you’re kind of a lame kisser. How do you manage to win all of those challen-” chuckled Kuvira before Korra grabbed her shirt and kissed her again.

The kiss was a little sloppy this time, but Korra managed to catch the tiny little moan that Kuvira let slip.

“So, what were you saying about me being a lame kisser?” Korra smirked, leaning back.

“Shut up, we’re tied now though,” Kuvira muttered standing up to refill the now empty cup of jungle juice. “Give me your phone though. I’m going to go find another girl, but I can’t do that if Mako starts texting you and your drunk ass wants to reply to him and I got to babysit you.”

Korra had a really bad habit of texting Mako when she was drunk and would end up hooking up with him whenever it happened. So, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dutifully handed it over to Kuvira. “Don’t lose my phone, please. I’m a need it later to search up all you can eat buffets for later.”

“Alright, bye loser. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Kuvira said, getting up from the couch.

Little did Kuvira know, Korra had her eyes on a girl that she spotted near Bolin, and if she was reading things right, this girl might be the one that’ll let her win this challenge. So, she stood up and went to the kitchen to grab drinks.

***

Two cups filled with the drinks, Korra confidently walked over to Bolin and the girl.

“Hey Bo, how you doing?” she said, giving Bolin a side hug, spilling a little of the drinks on the floor.

“I’m good, Korra,” he slurred, “Just trying to make sure she’s having a good time.” He was pointing to the girl that was next to him. “She’s Opal’s best friend and just recently transferred to Republic City University.”

Korra just smiled, trying to figure out the best way to introduce herself. It was a little difficult to come up with something to say because she was moderately intoxicated and now that she got a proper look at the girl, her brain stopped working. This girl was drop dead gorgeous. She looked up and blue eyes met emerald eyes. The girl winked at her and Korra desperately tried to think of something to say so she wouldn’t be standing there looking like an awkward dork.

“Uh so, how do you like RCU so far?” She asked, playing it safe. “Oh, I also noticed you didn’t have anything to drink so I got you a cup of the juice.”

“Oh, thank you. And it’s alright so far. Haven’t really done much yet,” the girl replied reaching out to grab the cup.

Korra wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but when the girl went to grab the cup, her fingers brushed Korra’s and Korra almost dropped the cup.

Fuck it, Korra thought. She had nothing to lose and was moderately drunk enough, so she could blame her drunk self if the girl rejected her.

“I hope this isn’t weird or anything, but you’re really pretty and I was wondering if you’d let me kiss you,” Korra blurted out.

The girl giggled.  

Korra felt heat rising to her cheeks. Oh spirits, did she just embarrass herself in front of this girl that was probably a goddess?

“Tell you what, how about you give me your phone so I can give you my number and I’ll think about that kiss,” the girl smiled.

“Oh yeah, of course. Uh give me a second, I don’t have it with me right now. I’ll be right back,” Korra rushed towards the kitchen.

She needed to find Kuvira. After quickly scanning the room, she couldn’t spot her anywhere. Korra saw Opal instead and rushed over to her.

“The fuck is Kuvira. She has my phone,” Korra slurred to Opal when finally got to her. “I need it because there’s this really pretty girl that I just met, and I want to kiss her, but she won’t let me kiss her until she puts her number into my phone.”

“Who’s this pretty girl that you’re talking about?” Opal inquired, wanting to see the source of her friend’s desperation.

“She’s over there, right next to Bolin. Pretty green eyes, soft black hair, and probably the most gorgeous body I’ve ever seen,” Korra exclaimed. “But seriously, where is Kuvira, I need my phone.”

“Wait, Korra, that girl over there?” Opal asked.

“Yes, now please let me know where Kuvira is because I need to win.”

“Do you even know her name?”

Korra frowned. It didn’t occur to her that she didn’t even ask the pretty girl for her name. “Uh, I may have forgotten to ask.”

“Oh Korra. I’m not surprised. Alright, come with me,” Opal grabbed her arm and dragged her to where Bolin and the girl was.

“So, did you get your phone yet?” the pretty girl asked, eyes twinkling as she took a sip of her drink. “Hey Op.”

“It looks like you met her just fine without me,” Opal laughed, giving the girl a hug. “Korra, this is Asami. Asami, this is Korra.”

Asami. What a pretty name, Korra thought.

“Korra, did you win yet?” Kuvira stumbled over, holding Korra’s phone in hand. “Here, take it back. I can’t concentrate with that stupid thing fucking buzzing because Mako keeps texting you.” She handed Korra back her phone and she wasn’t surprised to see 10 messages from her ex.

“Thanks Kuv, much appreciated. I’m about to win right now though,” Korra mumbled, handing her phone over to Asami. “May I please get your number?”

Asami just laughed and typed her information into Korra’s phone. “All done. Now I think I owe you a kiss?”

Kuvira’s jaw dropped as Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and tilted her head down to be at Korra’s level. Korra hesitantly placed her hands on Asami’s waist and leaned up to meet Asami’s lips.

The kiss was slow and cautious. All Korra could think about though was how soft Asami’s lips were. Korra was about to pull back when she felt Asami’s tongue slip past her lips. Slowly, the kiss turned heated and Korra’s lungs burned for air. Regretfully, she pulled away from Asami and breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Damn it, you win again,” Kuvira muttered, grabbing Korra’s cup from her again and downing the entire thing. “Just don’t pick somewhere that’s gonna make me broke.”

She proceeded to stagger off mumbling under her breath about how Korra always finds the good ones.

Asami gave Korra a light kiss on the cheek, “So, do I get anything for helping you win?”

“Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?” Korra asked quickly, blushing as she did so.

“You’re too cute, but I didn’t quite catch that?” Asami smirked.

Korra took a deep breath, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo ....  
> what'd you think?  
> let me know & maybe I'll write another one or something (this was my first btw)  
> anyways.. thank you for reading!


End file.
